Umbrella
by thkq1997
Summary: Two ordinary people met in one rainy day.


** Umbrella **

**A/N: Idea came when I'm in the rain, it's raining hard in my country, so this pops up, enjoy.**

He was missing something, something that he can't named, the looks on his parents eyes before he left his small hometown, the farewells of his friends and family.

He left for a better life, a better job, somewhat a new beginning, like everyone in his hometown do, his hometown, a small town where population only reached to a number 300 people, most of its people were looking to start fresh, like him there, aiming for a brighter future.

But he still missing something, when he catches a train here, the station were empty due to the heavy rain, instead they use phone to say their final goodbyes, but he didn't get to see the looks on their faces, when he's gone.

His father told him to stay, to run the family's business, but he is a dreamer, his wish to the stars must be fulfill by his youth, the thing he can't waste, but then again, in the whole journey, he thinks about his decisions, does it really worth it?, to leave your family behind where they need you, to be in a city where people trying to stumble on each other to get a job, but now it's too late, he was already on his way.

One small backpack, a cheap phone, and clothes, his favorite book, and an umbrella

Why does he bring an umbrella with him anyway?, maybe in the hurry, he must taken it with him, his mind was to exciting to go, to start fresh, and an umbrella not going to help him do that, but it was with him anyway.

The train came to a stop, but again, only heavy rain meet him, big city have its differences, the station was always crowded with life, with people trying to leave or to get home after a tiresome day of works, and somehow, that umbrella came useful, when he had to stand outside and wait for his cousin to pick him up, in the heavy rain with a blue umbrella.

He sighed, first day on the city, and it already hate him, pour the rain on the poor farm boy, life could be difficult than expected, but to fulfill his dreams, he must at least tries.

Then in the mist of the heavy rain, he noticed her there, in the bus stop, soaking wet.

And he standing just about 5 steps there, noticing his umbrella are a little too large for himself, he sighed, and doing what a gentleman must do.

The girl was just cursing herself for not even bringing an umbrella, not even a coat, and now she stuck on the bus stop with no way to cover her body, the station is to crowded at this time, and if she doesn't catch this bus home, Elsa would kill her.

Not really kill but only scold and say lots of things about boys and then wait what?.

Even in her mind, she is awkward, maybe some of the countryside blood still hasn't faded in her soul, when she and her sister decided to move here about 1 year ago, and it looking somewhat good, they earn enough to feed themselves, to live day to day, but Anna missing something, she sighed almost every time she thoughts about her family she left behind, her parents, her friends and the town people who she befriend with all of them, but now, only her and her sister fend for themselves, with new faces who only tries to push you down and bring themselves up, where big fish eat small fish.

And her days can't get any worst with those thoughts with this cursed rain, but when she notice the shadow under her feat, she look up and let her eyes meet with a blue fabric cane – an umbrella.

And a boy who shielding her from the rain with it, and she notice everything on him, a backpack, messy hair, and plain traveling clothes, some freckle on his nose, and she can smell his ''countryside smell'' which include the smell of dust, of the ground and even the wind flowing through the vast cornfield, even can listen to the sound of birds singing where he came from, small memories with only just smell, she must be missing home so much, to inhale a guy's smell from this close proximity, the smell just kept going, but it's getting weird, really awkward.

But he is nice, when he protect from this rain, a rare kindness here, and finally she looks him in the eyes, where the two eyes meet, her blue is the sky in the harvest day, where it warm and comfort, when everyone are happy when another successful harvest came, his brown were the color of the weed in her hometown, and the landscape she growing up with, with the smell of the bright sky lift up when the sun about to die down in a yellow almost brown spectacular, and the wind bring another great harvest season, they both sighed, with the memories only their eyes provide, they stared at each other like that for few seconds, then break up, with blush on their cheeks, even under the shadow of the umbrella and the dark sky, their blush still visible to each other.

He's just a guy who keeps you from the rain silly, but his eyes remind you so much of your childhood memories and his smell and even his messy hair, he must be new here, farm boy.

She's just a girl who you gentleman-ticly came and brought both of you under this umbrella, but her eyes just was I've been missing, memories and the laughter of brighter days and that cute pigtails of hers, of the place I lived, this city girl remind me so much of what I've been missing.

Both worlds, but one origin

And even it's cold outside, and people trying to walk fast to get home, to get out of this rain, but they, having only warmth of each other and the cozy memories rushing back to their heads, standing what it's seem like hours but only minutes.

Where is that bus?

Where is Eddy?

And if not, they wish to be standing here a while longer, to let those warmth blended together, of two strangers who never met each other, now familiar faces in this big city of dreams and hopes.

Strangers or not, it's nice for both of them anyway, where could they possibly go in this rain?

Maybe rain was not so bad after all.

The horn of the bus from the distance alerted Anna, it's time to leave, when it came to a stop, and let the flow of rushing people break out like a stampede, and then the way as open for her, to leave him behind.

And she hesitated a little bit, before kissing him the cheek and ran on the bus.

And he was in shock, touching the place where just kiss him, still warm with love and comfort, as she waving him in the window of the bus, he sighed and waved back, before letting her disappear in the wall of water in the distance.

Maybe the city wasn't bad after all.


End file.
